The Power of Fatherly Instincts
by AmTheDreamer
Summary: Emma is going through an emotional break down one night. David wakes up in the middle of the night, and, confused, he goes up to check on his daughter. Post season three final, with pure father/daughter fluff.


This started as a general prompt from an anon asking for fic with Emma and her magic involving some Charming Family. I automatically go to to the Daddy Charming world, because this is the one I'm most fascinated by, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. And if you like the relationship between Charming and Emma, you probably should check my other OUAT one-shots **Royals **and **Daddy Voice**, and my collection of one shots **Happy Endings Start With Hope**, which also includes some Mama Snow, and a bit of Henry and baby Neal.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, of that he was sure. The flickering light woke him up, he was sure of it as well. But he had absolutely no idea why it was on or flickering at all. He had no idea why any of his family members was awake. Henry was at Regina's for the night, and a glance over his shoulder confirmed that his wife and son were still very much asleep in their beds. Emma?

With a frown he got out of bed. He walked quietly to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search for the milk. Pouring it into two big mugs, he blended in some honey and put it in the microwave, waiting patiently for it to beep. He stopped it a second before it was done so the beeping would not wake everyone up, and with two extra big mugs in hand, he walked up the stairs.

The light was still flickering on and off as he reached the top stair. Afraid that he might bump into Emma as she stood by the light switch, he slowed down. But he could see that she was nowhere close to it. His daughter was sitting in her bed, her back facing the stairs where he stood, her shoulders shaking as the light kept going on and off.

Not wanting to startle her, he placed the mugs on the table close to the opposite side of her bed, far from where she sat. Noticing the movement, Emma turned briefly to look over her shoulder, hurriedly wiping the tears off her face and turning back to face the wall. The light gave a final flicker, this time staying on, as her shoulders stopped shaking and she seemed to be relaxing. He gathered up his courage and walked a bit closer, and sat on the bed, his left hand going over her shoulder as he pulled her closer. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. She rested her head on his chest, one arm clinging to the hem of his shirt.

"Is something wrong with your light?" he asked, choosing to start with an easy subject, rather than making her face her problems right away.

At first she didn't speak. But the he felt her slowly shaking her hand. "I think I subconsciously use magic in situations that are highly emotional," she whispered, her tears staining his shirt, "it happened during Henry's birth as well, now that I think about it".

He gave a small nod before realizing she couldn't see him. "I guess it makes sense. So do you want to tell me what caused this magic light switch?"

He tried to make it sound like a light magic, but he knew it was more than that. He just hoped that now, after his daughter was back from the past and opening up to both his wife and him, after she crushed her walls, she'd feel comfortable sharing with him. But she made no move to answer, so with the tiny bit of hope left in him, he said softly, "you know sharing helps, Sweetie".

He felt her tense for a split second =. She slowly raised her head and he could see her raised eyebrows and amused face staring at him. "Sweetie?" she asked, "Someone's feeling brave tonight".

He let out a snort and waved his finger in the direction of her face. "I think you're the one feeling brave tonight young lady, talking like that to your father".

She let out a sincere laugh, and as if she subconsciously wanted to make sure he knew how sincere it was, the light in the room flickered again, this time choosing to stay off.

"Think you can manage to turn it back on?" he said with a smile, the light turning on before he could even finish the sentence. He looked at her with amusement and she shrugged, mouthing a 'sorry', before dropping her head again to rest on his chest, her fingers never leaving the hem of his shirt.

"Come on, princess," he said, "why are you up?"

She took a deep breath, held it inside for a few seconds, and let all the air out of her lungs again. "I'm reliving the past whenever I close my eyes," she said simply.

"Your past?" he asked, not wanting to assume anything.

"Yours," she correcteod. And with a pang in his chest he knew that his assumptions were correct.

"We are all okay, Emma. We are all here and together now".

He expected her to say a specific sentence, and He expected her to say a specific sentence, and she did. "She burnt, and you didn't know her. You didn't know me. And I was just so alone".

Her voice broke and her sobs were renewed, but this time the light stayed on, and despite not wanting to let himself hope, he felt like he was helping her keep her emotions under control just by having her in his arms.

"I know baby girl, I know," he said. And after a few quiet moments he realised what was going on. He was rocking his body back and forth while he held her, like he usually did with Neal to help him relax or fall asleep.

"It's over now. Your mum is downstairs sleeping, safe and sound. And believe me I know who you both are, and I'm never leaving my girls again".

Her eyes were closed, her nose buried in his chest. "Dad," she whispered for the second time this day, for the third time ever, and his heart missed a beat.

"I'm right here," he answered, holding her tight, "I'm right here, I promise".

Her sobs quieted, her breathing evened, and the light flickered off. And the milk on the bedside table was forgotten, because it didn't matter for David anymore. It didn't matter to him because all he could think of at that moment was his beautiful, emotionally drained daughter, who finally felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms, as he rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words in her ear.

* * *

**Drop me a review before you go?**


End file.
